The present invention relates to an electric circuit substrate apparatus.
In general, an electrically operated device includes an electric circuit substrate apparatus. The electric circuit substrate apparatus is composed of plural electric components arranged on a common substrate. In order to protect each of the electric components from humidity, the device is also provided with a circuit breaker for automatically interrupting the flow of an electric current from a power supply to a load such as a micro-processor before the load malfunction. This device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,082.
However, in the device disclosed in the foregoing United States Patent, the circuit breaker per se is relatively large in scale, which results in that the substrate on which the circuit breaker and related components are arranged becomes larger.